This invention relates to an improved selective latch assembly suitable for ejection seat survival kit deployment actuation and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a latch wherein the occupant of the ejection seat makes an election prior to ejection as to retention of the survival kit.
Previously used latches were not satisfactory for the purpose intended. Many times the lanyard terminal would separate when the latch assembly was being actuated from one position to the other causing serious difficulties to the seat occupant. Thus, a reliable system for installing the lanyard terminal and latching it at all times would be most desirable. Also, a position indication that the lanyard terminal is latched or unlatched (disengaged) would be an advantage.